


【AL/ETE】太子妃变形计

by Moon1012



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1012/pseuds/Moon1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自瑞文戴尔名字奇长小王子埃斯泰尔由于一些政治原因不得不前往幽暗密林和亲，从而发展出的一段段鸡飞狗跳的故事。<br/>这里只放字母，全文在LOF。</p><p>【CP：AL ETE无差 恶搞轻松向 无责任OOC】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【AL/ETE】太子妃变形计

29.

莱格拉斯第一次和人接吻，是的，埃斯泰尔确实是个言出必行的男人，他被堵的死死的连气都出不来了。

可埃斯泰尔不是第一次，他曾有过一段黑暗的过往，那段过往使得他的童年和少年都被染成灰色。他叛逆期时曾因为对方的哀求光顾过一个年老色衰的妓女，并为此交代了自己的初夜。此后也有过几个床上知己，但多是那些上流社会看不上眼的、下城区的边缘人物，他们大多有足够的床上经验，而埃斯泰尔在这方面和其他一样拥有天赋——他学会了不少把戏。

莱格拉斯跟他经历的那些人无法相提并论——尽管这么说显得十分混蛋——但他就是如此。

莱格拉斯继承了来自他父亲的俊美相貌，皮肤白就像棉花，哦，他觉得经过这晚他将爱上棉花，即便它们可能来自瑟兰迪尔的农场。他很纤细，埃斯泰尔不止一次见过这副身体赤裸着，但这是头一回这么细致的打量。离开被子时莱格拉斯又露出了受惊的幼鹿的表情，但更多的是对森林外的世界的新奇，他胸膛的起伏频率根据埃斯泰尔露骨的眼神而越来越快。那上头粉嫩的两个小点已经颤巍巍的站起来，他浑身都覆满了细小的疙瘩，只因为他的眼神。

“莱格拉斯，你看起来比我想象中的要……”埃斯泰尔停顿着，直到他享受够了他的小猎物忐忑的神情，“美味的多。”他俯下身体再一次亲吻他青涩的王子，被铐住的手在中间有些碍事，莱格拉斯用指尖蹭着对方的肚子。

“你想让我把你吊起来，嗯？”他们交换着气息，几乎唇贴着唇说话。莱格拉斯浑身都在控制不住的战栗，失控让他心慌意乱，这个男人一定是会某种魔法，他光听着他的声音就硬的不行，而这一切都在对方的眼底一览无遗。

衣裤整齐的人像是听到了他的想法，直起身子，语气温柔而无情的命令：“支起你的腿并分开它，莱格拉斯，我想看看你为我硬成什么样了。”

莱格拉斯的脸噌的被烧的通红，他不由自主从嗓子里挤出一声细小的呻吟，他硬的发疼，就在听到那无礼的要求之后。

然而，是的，就像他说的，这个带着魔法的声音让他着了魔，他匀称细长的腿迟疑的弯起，然后羞涩的、像一朵初生的风铃草般纯洁的打开它们。平躺的姿势让他红肿的屁股存在感一下明显起来，他为此感到一种奇怪的、难堪的快感，

莱格拉斯艰难的吞咽着，特别是感觉到埃斯泰尔的视线放在他最私密的地方时，他觉得他几乎忘记了呼吸的窍门。

埃斯泰尔故意的发出了一些吃惊的声音，和主人一样漂亮的茎体突兀的立在中间，金色的卷曲的毛发在根部簇拥着它，前液已经把它弄得很湿了，像一株刚被晨露打湿的干净的风铃草，正精神抖擞的准备迎接它的太阳。“哦，真是个不乖的小东西，我还没碰它就把自己弄得一塌糊涂，我们应该惩罚它对么？就像惩罚你一样。”

莱格拉斯在男人意味明显的话语里颤抖着，他的腿根连着小腹酸疼，他反射性的想合起腿却被埃斯泰尔阻止了。

“你喜欢被锁起来，你瞧，我记着呢。”

“……埃斯泰尔……”莱格拉斯无助的叫着，他感觉自己被什么绑起来了，被卡在根部，不松不紧的样子，但他知道等他完全勃起时想必不会舒服。

然后埃斯泰尔开始用手爱抚那可怜的小东西，他的唇顺着对方平坦的小腹向上吮吻，时不时还用上牙齿轻磨，听着初尝人事的小王子因为他的动作而变化的细小闷哼。他的唇舌最后捉住了一直渴望触碰但没得到的乳尖，他一改前面温柔的作风猛的咬住了它，莱格拉斯拔高了声音发出了一声痛呼，然后他的乳尖得到了呵护式的舔舐，就像他刚才被打的屁股。

“你弄脏了我的手。”埃斯泰尔一边将莱格拉斯的双手摁在头顶，一边放开了他脆弱的器官（那被绑的痕迹从外表看起来也足够显眼了），他把那只手伸到了莱格拉斯眼前，“我们该怎么办？”

面色潮红的笨蛋王子似乎也十分具有此方面的天赋，他张开嘴，十分自然的伸出粉红色的舌尖，一下下的舔那些因为握剑而布满茧子的手指。他的动作太过自然，好像天生就该做这个。埃斯泰尔开始想象一些别的事情，并且毫不吝啬的将其宣之于口：“你很适合干这个……”他将两根手指伸进对方的嘴里，乖顺的舌头立马缠了上来，“我在想我们应该换点别的进去，比如这个。”埃斯泰尔动了动胯，火热的硬挺撞在莱格拉斯的会阴处，莱格拉斯这才发现对方不知什么时候脱掉了裤子，只有一件系了一枚扣子的衬衣还挂在身上。手指似乎不满于对方的跑神而轻轻夹住了懈怠工作的舌头，“嗯……”无法吞咽的口水很快顺着嘴角流出来，莱格拉斯闭了闭眼生理性的泪水被挤出来。

“……你喜欢这个么？我们可以试试，让你含着我的家伙卖力的舔弄，你不得不尽可能的长大嘴因为你无法承受它。你会被噎的流出眼泪，就像你下面那根一样。”埃斯泰尔又加了一根手指并尝试深入，莱格拉斯不由自主的仰起脖子克制着生理性的反胃，“而我不会管这个，我会直接操进你的喉咙，就是这儿……还要更深一点。”埃斯泰尔摸到那块柔软的肉，他手指所及最接近咽喉口的地方：“我可能会把这里撞肿，撞的你连续几天吃饭都会痛，然后射在这里面。你会吞下去的，对么？”他抽出手指，回答他的是莱格拉斯倏然绷紧的身体、几秒的空白和之后大口的喘息。“噗，你高潮了，你喜欢这样，是么，莱格拉斯？”埃斯泰尔笑着继续轻声问。莱格拉斯还在战栗，他高潮了，虽然没能射出任何东西，那有些痛苦而又极致美妙。埃斯泰尔的三根湿漉漉的手指在莱格拉斯的胸前画出一道淫靡的线，然后找到了那个美妙的入口，“瞧瞧它，多么可爱，它在呼吸。”这才是一朵真正的风铃草。

埃斯泰尔的一根手指戳进去了一节，莱格拉斯咬紧了嘴唇急促的喘息，他被羞耻的快感包围着，他没有射精，所以他的快感将被延续，一波接着一波，让他一直徘徊在那个奇妙的临界点。

“你曾幻想过索龙吉尔，告诉我那时候你有没有碰过这里。”埃斯泰尔问，莱格拉斯还在大口呼吸，于是埃斯泰尔带着惩罚意味的将整根手指送了进去，“回答我。”

“嗯……”胀痛唤回了莱格拉斯的注意力，他飞快的摇了摇头，他无法保证一张口不会发出之前那种让人脸红的声音。

埃斯泰尔勾起一个笑容：“很好，那么你想过他碰你这里么？”

莱格拉斯正在想该如何回答，男人的气息又贴近了他的耳朵：“莱格拉斯，我的手指正在你体内，感觉到了么？我在碰你没人触摸过的地方，我在摸你的体内，连你自己都没有触碰过……这里潮湿、柔软、非常乖的缠着我，比你嘴里的这条小舌头乖多了。”然后他吻了他，“这里张口就是谎话，还从不把该告诉我的告诉我，所以也许，我会更喜欢用你这里……唔，你真的太紧了。”埃斯泰尔挤进了第三根手指，莱格拉斯开始忍耐疼痛了，埃斯泰尔低下头安抚的吮吻他的耳根，在耳洞里模仿抽插的动作，“不过没关系宝贝……很快，这里就能容下大一倍的东西了，而且这里这么乖，也许有一天它能吃下我整个手掌……”莱格拉斯再一次从喉咙里挤出难耐的细碎的声音，他控制不住的开始扭动，他的臀肉被蹭的疼，他的下身硬的疼。

“你想要吗？莱格拉斯，让我更深的摸摸你，用整个手掌，从这儿，进入你的身体内部，一点点的撑开你，开始你可能会有点害怕，然后就会爱上这种，像是被人触摸心脏的感觉。我会把你的那些，不应该当做秘密的小秘密都握进手掌里，从那以后你再也没有什么能瞒得住我。你愿意让我这么做么？”

埃斯泰尔咬着他颈动脉上薄软的皮肉，牙尖微微用力，微微的铁锈味流出来：“回答我。”

莱格拉斯的呼吸越来越重，他又一次被推上顶端然后被摔下来，他一直在颤抖浑身都是汗，情不自禁的把胳膊从埃斯泰尔的头顶套过去环住他的脖子，然后将两个人的唇紧紧的贴在一起：“我愿意、我愿意。”他克制不住的吻他。

“愿意什么？”埃斯泰尔继续慢条斯理的用四根手指为他扩张，慢条斯理的和他接吻——即使他已经开始迫切起来。

“……什么都好什么都好，只要是你，只要为了你。”

“我无法相信你莱格拉斯，你总是……骗……我。”埃斯泰尔开始将他的大家伙往那个甜蜜的地方挤了，莱格拉斯倒抽着气忍耐着，他的屁股又挨了一巴掌：“放松，不然我们都不好过。”

莱格拉斯呜咽着，被手铐束缚在一起的手指拼命的绞在一起，直到他的身体被填满。

……

太多了，太深了……莱格拉斯感觉有东西顶着他的胃，他头晕眼花还有一点想吐。

“不过没关系。”莱格拉斯又听见对方说，“你是个骗子而我是个混蛋。”

埃斯泰尔等待着对方适应，他就这样撑在莱格拉斯的上方，用格外亮的眼睛看着他，对他说话：“所以你赢了。”

“……什么……？”

“我爱你。”是的，刚才莱格拉斯的眼神在明白不过，这个小骗子在等着他告白——他用尽装可怜的小手段，用能伤害他的话，逼他吐露心意。

……

莱格拉斯吞咽了两下，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛跟着喉结的动作一起眨巴。

“……求你……”他找回了声音，依然是之前那种泫然欲泣的。

“求我什么？”这可和预期不一样。

“……动一动！”莱格拉斯几乎是喊出来的，他绷直了身体，又一次暂时停住了呼吸，他的脖子与胸口拉成一条优美紧绷的弧线，几秒后他才像快溺水的人拼命从水面冒出了头，用力的吸进一口气发出一声崩溃的哭声。这一次的顶端比之前的都要激烈，于是跌回人世时也格外痛苦，他的腿肚子止不住的痉挛颤抖，下身也有突破束缚的精液被淅淅沥沥的挤出来。

埃斯泰尔微微扬起嘴角，他忍得也够辛苦了，他也快炸了。由浅到深，由慢到快，莱格拉斯体内的小开关自从被发现就没缺少过关照，他几乎被太过的快感烧坏脑子，他的两条腿一直无意识的讨好的磨蹭着对方，想得到解放，他终于又一次被欺负哭了，“解开吧，解开吧……”

“咔哒”一声手铐掉了下来，钥匙就没从上面拔下来过。然而莱格拉斯哭的更厉害了，他获得自由的手第一时间抓伤了对方的背：“下面、下面……”

“不，莱格拉斯，还没到拆礼物的时间。”埃斯泰尔在攻城略地的间隙安抚的亲吻他的嘴角，“不过我可以让你看一看。”然后他分开他们的上身，莱格拉斯轻易的看见了他涨成深红色器官，那上面系着一个做工考究的黑色蝴蝶结……他的领结，他就像是个被庄重严肃的打包好送上祭坛的祭品。

“啊……”莱格拉斯呻吟一声，他又硬了一些，体内肠肉因为主人的羞耻感而绞紧，埃斯泰尔在他射出的瞬间拆开了他的礼物。

莱格拉斯像是被什么彻底抽走了呼吸，眼前一片空白，脑子里也是，他像是被抛在云端，真真正正的云端，心里充满了暖而刺激的浓烈情感，眼前是破碎的凌乱斑斓的光点，淋漓尽致的仿佛要把灵魂也射出去。


End file.
